


La Ciudad de los Logros

by CathInTheBox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Etc(?), Other, minecraft au, no sé que más poner
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff y Jack creyeron que seria una buena idea crear su propia 'ciudad' ya que consideraban que en su grupo anterior eran demasiados y la verdad era que querían darle un intento a poder ellos mismo crear su pequeña comunidad.</p><p>Claro que no se esperaban cruzar con gente que traerían cambios a sus vidas de la manera en que esas personas lo harían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comenzando desde Cero

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que había tenido viviendo en aquel lugar? Ya ni lo recordaba, fuese por los años que hubiesen pasado, el alcohol que solía beber durante el día o simplemente su memoria apestaba.

Si, estaba más que seguro que debia de ser su memoria, no había otra explicación más obvia que esa a su parecer, claro que eso no era lo que estaba del todo en su mente en ese momento, tenía que encargarse de algunas cosas ahora que junto a su otro amigo habían encontrado una zona lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacer por fin una ‘ciudad’ si, ciudad era una palabra muy grande para lo que realmente querían hacer, mas era lo que mejor quedaba, además, no era como si exactamente fueran a hacer uso solo de esa zona plana que era más que perfecto para lo que ya había comenzado a construir con los materiales que había recolectado. Iban a hacer casas, al menos unas seis de manera inicial por si con el tiempo fueran más personas apareciendo en aquel lugar en el que yacían.

Con anterioridad habían pertenecido a lo que era un grupo algo grande, todo estaba bien y demás, simplemente él se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado un punto en que eran muchos y tanto él como Jack querían poder progresar a parte y así comenzar a sobresalir como una pequeña comunidad como en el inicio había sido su grupo anterior.

No pudo evitar soltar un corto suspiro mientras daba un trago de la poción que había hecho, haciendo una vaga mueca, no era realmente su especialidad más sin embargo era mejor que nada por si realmente quería curar de aquellas heridas que se había hecho no hacía mucho cuando estaba peleando con los Arqueletos que habían aparecido de la nada cuando regresaba a encontrarse con Jack. Tomó lo que quedaba del resto de la poción y guardó el frasco en su morral, la cual la acomodó bien en su hombro antes de emprender de nuevo el camino hacia su nuevo hogar.

Estaba seguro que habría tardado menos si no fuera que por el camino se encontró con más Arqueletos, en serio ¿Por qué no podían, oh no sé, desaparecer? Tenían que hacerle la vida imposible a él, que de por si tenía las intenciones de solo llegar a donde estaba Jack y ser feliz con lo que fuese que el pelinaranja hubiese preparado de comer para ambos; era lindo por el momento al ser solamente dos, claro que quería que fuesen un poco más, quizás que fuesen unos diez a lo mucho tal vez , no quería que su grupo fuese grande porque él bien sabía que mientras más grande era, más pesado y complicado se hacía todo con respecto a lo que la gente necesitaba o hacía.

Mientras iba pensando en una manera en la que pudiesen confiar en gente del exterior para que no terminasen robando de sus materiales y provisiones, no pudo evitar escuchar unos gritos y quejidos provenir de su hogar, alarmándose y preocupándose al pensar que algo pasaba con su amigo, sacó su espada de hierro y con cautela se acercó a escondidas para poder ver el centro del lugar, entrecerrando su mirada y observando los alrededores por si habían más persona que quizás tenían intensiones de invadirlos, sorprendiéndose sin embargo cuando terminó por notar a Jack encima de otro cuerpo el cual era el que estaba soltando unos gritos y quejidos mientras que el mayor encima suyo parecia retenerlo.

— ¿Jack? ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

— ¡A buena hora que regresas, Geoff! ¡Ven a ayudarme!

Geoff se frotó su bigote por un instante, intentando analizar la situación que se presentaba delante de él. Debajo de Jack había un chiquillo, tal vez en sus veintitrés de edad, cabello un rubio oscuro cenizo y lo más notorio por el momento del rostro era aquella nariz que no era precisamente pequeña pero que extrañamente parecia ser perfecta para ese rostro. Soltó una riza corta cuando el muchacho soltó unos ruidos que indudablemente si los hubiese escuchado en el bosque bien podría haberlos confundido por los llamados de los pájaros.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó por fin a ellos, guardando su espada de nuevo al lado de su cintura, estirando ambos brazos para sujetar los del menor y ni bien Jack se levantó de encima del otro, lo levantó para ponerlo de pie, sorprendiéndose al notar lo extremadamente liviano que era aquel chico ¿Es que acaso no había comido en años o algo así? Siendo de ese modo que no le sorprendió cuando vio un pan en su mano siendo sujetado como si fuera algo preciado. —Hey amigo, no creo que sea una buena idea robar comida a otras personas. —Podía ver cómo el contrario pese a que se había calmado un poco, aun intentaba soltarse de su agarre pero así como estaba de debilitado dudaba mucho que pudiese escapar de su agarre.

—Mira, te soltaré y puedes comer el pan que tienes en tus manos…

— ¡Geoff p-!

—No te haremos nada, lo prometo ¿Está bien? —ignoró olímpicamente a Jack, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no era lo correcto pero al diablo con ello, le había entrado cierta pena al verlo en aquel estado, no parecia justo que le quitasen algo que bien podría salvarle la vida aun si fuese por ese día. Cuando notó que el chico dejó de forcejear y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad, decidió por soltarlo con lentitud, el muchacho guardando entre sus ropas sucias y degastadas el pan, dando rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ambos hombres mayores, observándoles un instante y sin más salir corriendo de ahí. Jack estiró su mano con toda la intensión de ir detrás de él pero al ver que Geoff negaba con la cabeza lo hizo desistir de inmediato, aunque eso no significaba que estaba feliz con lo que había hecho el otro al final.

—Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes, no? No puedo creer que hayas echo eso ¿¡Es que estás loco!?

—No Jack, simplemente…no sé, no pude evitarlo, no es como si nos fuese a hacer daño ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera tenía un arma consigo y se veía tan débil

— ¡Eso no te da excusa para haberlo soltado y que se largase de esa manera! ¿Qué sucede si viene con más gente? Entiendo que la zona por donde estamos no es un lugar donde vendrían muchos pero aun así no podemos ser descuidados de esa forma.

Geoff sabía bien que lo que decia Jack era cierto pero había algo en ese chico que le hizo simplemente confiar en que no haría nada de eso, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía ¿Quizás un sexto sentido?

—Vamos Jack, no creo que sea para tanto…y si en verdad sucede algo de lo que dices pues mierda, estamos jodidos, no hay nada que podamos hacer…Ahora bien ¿Qué hiciste para comer ahora? —sonrió cuando escuchó el pequeño gruñido de Jack , sabía bien lo mucho que le llegaba a molestar cuando se ponía así de relajado y tranquilo, igual aún no habían hecho las casas que tenían planeadas por lo que si en verdad sucedía algún incidente, bueno, siempre podrían ir a buscar otro lugar en donde volver a reiniciar su proyecto.

Además de sentirse seguro de que no sucedería nada, tenía el presentimiento de que volverían a ver al chico una vez más.


	2. Tres es mejor que Dos

Y una vez más lo volvieron a ver luego de unos días luego de ese suceso, ellos habían terminado por construir la casa de Jack y otras dos más cuando lo notaron ahí, el chico estando subido en el árbol que estaba al costado de una de las casas construidas, observándoles atentamente y con curiosidad. Jack había sido el que lo notó y dejando de hacer un momento su labor, codeó a Geoff para que este le prestara atención mientras le indicaba el árbol donde el chico yacía. El mencionado giró a ver y sonrió un poco cuando en efecto ahí estaba.

Dejando de lado por el momento la madera que había estado usando en ese momento para construir un par de cofres para poder dejar las cosas que fuesen a recolectar más adelante, se acercó hacia donde estaba el chico, quedando debajo del árbol, sonriendo al notar que el menor parecia dudar de si bajar o no de su ‘escondite’.

—Hey, regresaste al final ¿Acaso quieres más comida? Porque si es así no te lo voy a dar sin trabajar, amigo— sonrió aún más que antes al ver como el muchacho parecia dudar realmente de lo que le decia antes de que terminase por sonreírle de regreso y con un rápido movimiento y agilidad, bajó del árbol sin más, observando al pelinegro, analizándole antes de que abriera la boca.

— ¿Qué tengo que hace’? — era la primera vez que Geoff lo escuchaba hablar y lo primero que pudo notar de ello era que tenía un acento obviamente notorio, lo que hizo que alzase una ceja, era tan extraño escuchar ese tipo de acento por la zona donde estaba, osea, era consiente que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pero la gente que lo poseía vivía demasiado lejos de ahí, en otras zonas incluso más apartadas a lo cual se podrían tardar hasta una semana en ocasiones en llegar si uno lograba tener suerte con el clima y realmente no perderse por ahí.

—Eh Eh —movió su dedo índice en negación, cruzándose de brazos por un momento mientras le miraba detenidamente ahora, notando como el chico tenia algunas heridas pequeñas por ahí y por allá, pero había una en especial que le había llamado la atención y era la de su brazo que pese a que el chico no parecia prestarle atención, Geoff podía bien notar que esa herida tenía unos días ya y había comenzado a infectarse a lo que el bigotudo hizo una leve mueca y estirando su brazo lo pasó por los hombros del chico para llevarlo a donde estaba su otro amigo el cual no se veía aun contento con el hecho de que el pelinegro estuviera tan tranquilo con el nuevo ahí.

—Vamos primero a que te cure aquello ¿De acuerdo? No creo que puedas siquiera levantar algo estando así— comentó, a lo que el rubio cenizo parpadeó por un rato, al principio no entendiendo a lo que se refería cuando recordó que tenía una herida en su brazo, asintiendo luego de un momento con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Está bien ¡Gracia’ Tío!

Eso hizo que Geoff soltara una risita corta y no pudiese evitar revolverle el cabello al menor antes de dárselo a Jack para que pudiese limpiarle primero la herida y luego darle quizás una de las pociones para que se curase más rápidamente, a lo que aprovechó quizás el momento para poder tomarse recién la molestia de poder preguntarle al chico algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Geoff y él es Jack —el último soltó un corto “Hola” antes de que sacara lo que necesitaba para proseguir con su pequeño trabajo.

—Gavin ¡Encantado en conocerle’! —sonrió con animosidad antes de que terminase por mirar sus pies con cierta vergüenza cuando parecia recordar algo que había hecho. —Quería…disculparme por haberles robado el otro día ¡Pero es que olía demasiado bien como para no hacerlo! — incluso en ese momento se podía notar como el chico parecia aun tener hambre y el simple hecho de recordar que había logrado comer algo que no fuese solo manzanas hacia que su boca se aguara.

Ante ello Geoff se lo quedó mirando una vez más antes de mirar hacia arriba como si el cielo fuese a llegar a darle una señal de lo que debería de hacer porque la verdad no era como si fuese a dejarle trabajar de ese modo, quizás colapsaba y con ello estaba más que seguro que quedaría en su consciencia si no hacia lo que creía bueno, y por lo visto Jack parecia leer sus pensamientos porque el peli naranja entrecerró su mirada y lo miraba con fijeza.

—Geoff. . .

—Vamos Jack ¡No seas así! Es obvio que no puede hacer algo de ese modo —intentó defender al muchachito que claramente para ese momento los miraba con curiosidad y a la vez sintiéndose perdido de lo que estaba pasando. Jack rodó los ojos y una vez que terminó de limpiar la herida, le pasó una pequeña poción a Gavin para que la tomase.

—Haz lo que quieras, quedará en tu consciencia. — El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un abrazo de un brazo a su amigo como agradeciéndole por aceptar, sintiendo como era apartado, solo logrando que soltase una corta y lenta riza antes de girarse a ver a Gavin el cual ya había terminado la poción luego de haberla estado observando por un momento, teniendo una mueca de desagrado por el sabor que tenía.

—Si lo sé, no es lo mejor, pero al menos ayuda a curar un poco más rápido las heridas —el menor asintió y le regresó la botella al mayor antes de juguetear ligeramente con sus dedos, observándole como esperando que le dijese algo, a lo que el bigotudo sonrió de nuevo y le revolvió el cabello al chico. — Anda, iremos primero a que comas algo ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué te parece un estofado de hongos? — la animosidad que le demostró Gavin fue tan inigualable, que no podía creer como era posible que ese chico sacase energía para comenzar a corretear hacia donde se dirigían, solo para que Geoff terminase carcajeándose como nunca antes al verlo caerse al tropezar con sus propios pies, teniendo que sujetarse el estómago al no poder contener su riza ¡Por todo lo superior del mundo!

— ¡Jajaja Jajajaja pero que idiota eres! —intentaba contener su riza, no tomando en cuenta como el menor lo miraba con el ceño un tanto fruncido y un puchero en sus mejillas aunque ello solo terminó durando por poco ya que seguidamente terminó acompañando al mayor en ese ataque de risa. Geoff aun entre risitas terminó acercándose al otro y estiró su mano, ofreciéndole ayudar a levantarlo, Gavin observando la mano por un momento y luego observando el rostro del mayor, notando como este realmente no tenía ninguna intensión en lastimarlo o de botarlo ni nada similar, de por si, a lo que sonriendo, extendió su mano para sujetar la ofrecida y poder levantarse con ayuda del otro, siendo desde ahí que sentía que no había motivo de desconfiar en esas personas y que en realidad eran muy buenos.

=-=-=

Tardaron alrededor de casi dos semanas para terminar de construir las casas pero había sido algo muy satisfactorio para ellos, bueno, podrían haber terminado en una semana si no fuese que Geoff había exigido que su casa fuera jodidamente grande, eso molestó a Jack y le dio algo de gracia a Gavin que apoyó la idea sin chistar.

Y hablando de Jack y Gavin, los primeros días que el último estuvo ahí, no habían sido los mejores, aun había cierta desconfianza por parte del hombre barbudo pero por lo menos Gavin hacia un vago intento por estar en el buen lado del otro, nótese “Vago intento” ya que la verdad era que tanto el rubio cenizo como el pelinegro se divertían demasiado haciéndole bromas al otro hombre y por lo general a veces simplemente eran unas bromas que Jack no las tomaba bien, por lo que solía vengarse con ambos a su manera.

Claro que eso fue a inicios, conforme iba pasando el tiempo iban acercándose más hasta que un día pasó algo que los haría cambiar un poco el tipo de relación que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

Jack a mitad de la construcción de la casa de Geoff había decidido bajar a tomarse un pequeño descanso o al menos eso consideraba el poder cocinar algo para los tres mientras que los otros dos seguían en lo suyo, dejándoles porque preferiblemente prefería no ser el objetivo de las preguntas estúpidas que hacia Gavin, claro que eran graciosas cuando las hacía y más cuando te tomaba desprevenido, pero más allá de eso le parecían ridículas y siendo él alguien que prefería intentar pensar un poco más lógicamente las cosas, dejaba que Geoff se las arreglara a responderle al menor, ya que a veces Gavin terminaba ignorando lo que decía y decia que la manera en que respondía era algo aburrido.

Aun así no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa y sujetar su rostro por un momento mientras negaba con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia una de las casas, la cual había hecho suya porque le gustaba como había quedado y sobre todo porque estaba más cerca de la mina que habían hecho debajo de ella, más fácil para extraer minerales, según él. Cuando llegó a su casa , comenzó a buscar en uno de sus bosques los ingredientes para hacer algo de la comida pero terminaba por darse cuenta que ya no había más de lo que quería y con un suave bufido, sujetó su espada de hierro, que estaba algo desgastada pero la cual se rehusaba a botar simplemente por estarlo, y la colgó en su espalda, asegurándose de que su morral estuviera bien sujeto a su cadera antes de salir a buscar un par de hongos y vacas o cerdos, lo primero que encontrase para poder preparar la comida.

Había tenido intensiones de indicarles a los otros dos de su salida pero en vista de que no quería interrumpirles y además de que estaban muy arriba, desistió, no era como si fuese a hacer algo peligroso, simplemente iba por algo de comer y listo, nada que pusiera en peligro su vida, en especial porque aún había algo de sol y estaba más que seguro que nada lo atacaría.

O pero que equivocado había estado Jack, el sol se había puesto demasiado rápido y no había encontrado ninguna vaca o similar , cosa que le frustró enormemente, ya que hacia un par de días atrás había visto varios y dudaba mucho de que hubiesen exterminado a todos, no eran capas de eso, siempre dejarían a varios rondando por ahí. Sin embargo cuando estaba pensando en regresar, fue ahí que encontró un par de ovejas, cosa que iluminó su mirada puesto que pese a que la carne no era la mejor al menos algo bueno se podía sacar tanto de ella como de su lana, después de todo había hecho ya todo el atuendo de Gavin durante esos días puesto que con las que había venido estaban destruidas ya y sucias, a lo mucho con un buen lavado podrían servir como vendajes y ya, pero había sentido que algo le faltaba y en esos últimos días había notado la manera en que el menor siempre se encogía en sí mismo, por lo que con una idea en mente, había decidido hacerle un regalo aparte, además de su ropa.

Acercándose con sigilo hacia las ovejas, sacó de su espalda su espada y con un movimiento, pese a que lento, fuerte y siendo un golpe directo en la cabeza, logró matar sin más a la oveja, aunque aquello solo hizo asustar a la otra que se fue corriendo de ahí, pero Jack no la necesitaría, con la que había matado, sentía que bastaba para lo que quería hacer, por lo que clavando su espada en el suelo, sacó una navaja que estaba ajustada a su muslo derecho y con cuidado se aseguró de que el filo fuera ideal para poder de ese modo esquilar a la oveja primero ya que no quería que sangre manchase la lana luego cuando comenzase a cortarla en pedazos.

Agradecía que estuviese en un claro porque la luna lo iluminaba y no hacia falta de prender aun una antorcha. Ya llevaba ahí quizás alrededor de una media hora y ya estaba terminando de esquilar lo último que le faltaba para poder seguidamente empezar el cortar en trozos a la oveja o si se le hacía muy tarde, simplemente cargarla, aunque debido a que ya era de noche, no quería cargar mucho peso por el temor de que terminara encontrándose con los monstruos del lugar. Sin embargo un gruñido fuerte lo puso de inmediato en alerta y se levantó lo más rápido que podía luego de meter en su morral lo último de lana, girando a todos lados hasta que los vio.

Esos grandes y brillantes ojos dorados que lo fulminaban y miraban incluso con gula, dando más pasos hasta que se hicieron presentes delante del peli naranja, el cual ya había sujetado su espada y daba pasos lentos hacia atrás; delante suyo habían aparecido por lo menos unos cinco lobos, todos gruñendo, la mayoría mirándolo tanto a él como a la oveja inerte en el gras. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco, no es como si quisiera realmente matar a los animales que yacían en su presencia, sin embargo no era esa noche la suya, puesto que de un costado pudo notar como una flecha se dirigía a él y con pasos más rápidos y ágiles logró esquivarlo, siendo ese el momento en que terminó por huir de ahí lo más rápido posible entre los árboles, esperando que con ello pudiera desorientar a los lobos que habían comenzado a perseguirlo sin más, escuchando también como, no muy lejos de donde estaba, el sonido de unos huesos sonando, sin duda alguna esos eran unos Arqueletos y no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo para saber cuántos eran.

Continuó corriendo pero mientras más lo hacía, se daba cuenta que había unos problemas en lo que intentaba escapar; primero, no tenía una antorcha con lo que pudiese guiarle al camino de regreso. Segundo, no reconocía muy bien esa zona ¿Acaso se había ido demasiado lejos? Maldición, eso solo hacía más difícil su situación, terminando al final por tener que detenerse unos segundos para poder mover su espada hacia los costados cuando vio que uno de los lobos se había adelantado a él y casi se tiraba contra él, pero logró golpearlo y apartarlo, ya no podía correr más, había llegado a su límite, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era intentar defenderse.

Dos de los lobos lo atacaron por ambos lados y solo podía intentar no darles un hueco para que lo atacaran, sin embargo un tercero había ido por detrás y había terminado por morder una de sus piernas, logrando que soltara un grito fuerte de dolor y terminar por caer en una rodilla, aunque eso solo le dio oportunidad para poder girar su cuerpo y clavarle la espada al animal que soltó un aullido de dolor y lo soltó, alejándose de él con torpeza pero sin dejar de gruñirlo. Jack ya sentía que estaba desperdiciando mucha energía en intentar defenderse y el hambre que tenía no ayudaba mucho tampoco a su situación, siendo de esa manera que sintió un ligero mareo que lo había terminado por dejar más vulnerable que antes y cuando notó como uno de los lobos se abalanzaba contra él, usó su espada de escudo, pero una flecha había terminado por clavarse en el animal que cayó al suelo luego de que dos flechas más terminaran incrustadas en él.

El mayor miró de dónde venían y estaba pensando que iba a terminar por ser atacado por un arqueleto, cuando unas flechas más cayeron a los pies de los otros animales que retrocedieron un poco más, gruñendo en amenaza antes de salir huyendo de ahí sin más. El peli naranja parpadeó un tanto y se subió algo los lentes que usaba para frotar sus ojos y girar con cuidado de donde habían venido aquellas flechas que lo salvaron, observando con curiosidad y gracias a los pocos rayos de luz como alguien vestido de verde se asomaba hasta que lo vio y nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de ver a Gavin aparecerse de ese modo.

— ¡Jack, Jack! ¡Por fin te encontré, plebeyo! ¿¡Es que acaso no sabe’ lo preocupados que estábamo’ por ti!? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando te fuiste?

—Gavin. . .

— ¡Nada! No pienso escucharte má’, no puedo creerte, pero ahora es lo de meno’ , tenemos que irno’ de que aquí ya

—Gavin

— ¿Jack? ¿Qué? Jajaja ¿Tiene’ miedo de anda’ por aquí?

—No es eso, idiota, no puedo caminar, uno de esos jodidos lobos me mordió la pierna.

—. . .Oh ¡Oh! —aquello hizo que el menor se acercara rápido a Jack y se pusiera a su lado para ayudarle, notando la mordida que el otro había recibido y haciendo una ligera mueca al ver como la sangre salía de ahí, por lo que podía ver era una mordida muy profunda. —Eso parece que duele ¿Te duele?

— ¿Tú que crees? —Aun así solo sonrió y agradeció al menor que lo ayudó para luego comenzar a dirigirse de regreso a donde yacían las casas, por el camino se encontraron incluso con Geoff que le dio un apretón fuerte en el hombro a su amigo al notar que solo tenía una pierna lastimada y con la antorcha que se había hecho los guió de regreso por el camino por donde habían venido.

Claro que por el camino y luego durante los dos días que pasaron, nunca le dijo a ninguno de sus dos compañeros lo agradecido que estaba de que el menor apareciera en ese momento, indudablemente aquello había hecho que viera de una manera distinta al menor, como parte de su grupo, el primero en entrar oficialmente a ser de ellos. Durante esos días también hizo su proyecto y para cuando lo terminó , un día por la tarde se acercó a Gavin luego de que este regresara de minar hierro, tirándole su regalo en la cara a lo que el chico se sobresaltó y sin saber que había pasado movió sus brazos a los lados hasta que notó algo suave contra su cara, sujetándolo y retirándolo para poder verlo, parpadeando por un momento al notar que estaba hecho de lana y que era verde, un poco más claro que la ropa que usaba, con esos detalles de un Creeper. Alzó ambas cejas y miró a Jack sin entender mucho.

—Es un regalo, supongo que puedes verlo a modo de agradecimiento por esa vez

No estaba seguro de lo que pensaría el menor pero al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía el otro y la manera en que se la ponía de inmediato, supo que había sido una buena idea en dársela, sonriendo de igual forma ante la alegría del chico que con un _‘¡Gracia’ Jack!’_ Salió corriendo a buscar a Geoff para mostrarle el regalo que había recibido del peli naranja, a lo que este rodó simplemente los ojos y con una risita decidió regresar a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erhm. . . pues aquí anda el segundo capítulo, espero les guste y lamento si no anda tan bien, igual le ando echando ganas porque me gusta jejeje.


	3. Caídas y manzanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya lo tenia medio hecho, es solo que no sabia como cerrarlo para seguir con la otra parte y de por sí...ugh, no me gustó mucho como me quedó este pero bueno, ahí lo dejo!

—Si. . .si. . .s- No. ¡Mierda! — era tan complicado seguir un ritmo como el que tenía en ese momento cuando las ramas de los árboles de tanto en tanto parecían sujetar su capa y lo jalaban hacia atrás, logrando que tuviese que detenerse por un par de minutos para soltarse y luego seguir por donde sea que estuviese yendo, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido en solo deshacer el nudo de aquella rama. Había muchas razones por las cuales estaba corriendo y alejándose entre el bosque de esa forma, pero la más primordial era porque estaba siendo cazado como si se tratase de un animal por un cazador y estaba seguro que no era cualquier cazador tampoco, sino uno de los mejores, cosa que solo le complicaba mucho el que intentase realmente vivir sin problemas alguno, aunque tenía que admitir que era su culpa de que estuviese pasándole ese tipo de sucesos, él era un ladrón después de todo, uno con estilo y el cual ocultaba su identidad para no ser  reconocido, aunque eso no ayudaba mucho puesto que su ropa, que era elegante, lo vendía con facilidad cuando estaba entre la multitud de gente en una aldea o ciudad.

Pero no debia de pensar en ello ahora, lo importante era que en algún momento había logrado perder a su cazador en una de las ciudades y actualmente se encontraba alejándose de esa ciudad lo más que podía, aunque había una vaga duda de si sería suficiente como para perderlo del todo, quizás y con suerte lograría que creyese que había muerto y así por fin lo dejaría tranquilo, no tenía nada que perder en pensar con respecto a ello, vamos, debia de vivir la vida al límite cada día ¿No es así? Solo esperaba que esos pensamientos luego más tarde no fueran a morderle el trasero por confiado.

=-=-=

Ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado en un pueblo o algún lugar donde hubiese gente pero sobre todo, un lugar donde dormir cómodamente, porque la verdad no era para nada grato el dormir en el suelo o algún árbol para intentar no llamar la atención tanto de los zombies como de los creepers y menos de los Arqueletos, quería todo menos eso. Para el sexto día que llevaba caminando sin rumbo alguno, podía sentir como su estómago le pedía tanto algo de comer como de beber por lo que se tomó su tiempo para buscar un lugar cómodo donde poder tomar su pequeño descanso, siendo de esa forma que logró encontrar un árbol que estaba rodeado por algunos arbustos que tenían de decoración unas bellas rosas rojas, siendo algo que sin duda alguna lo relajaba visiblemente al estar cerca de algo que le gustaba mucho.

Una vez sentado y estirándose un poco, sacó de su morral unas manzanas y un frasco que contenía agua que no hacía mucho había llenado de un rio no muy lejos de donde se había tomado su último descanso. Debia admitir que las manzanas no estaban para nada mal, pero a veces anhelaba durante toda esa semana el poder comer carne y pese a que había estado a su disposición, tanto vacas como cerdos e incluso gallinas, no lo había hecho, para él el solo hecho de matar algún animal significaba que estaba dejando rastros de donde estaba, por eso era que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de poder llegar a disfrutar de ese tipo de ingredientes y conformarse con las manzanas que encontraba de tanto en tanto por ahí.

Con un bostezo y habiendo terminado de comer el par de manzanas que había sacado, guardó su frasco de nuevo dentro del morral y se retiró los lentes por unos minutos para poder frotar sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansado, no había dormido mucho durante la noche, había encontrado una cueva pero el temor de que esta estuviera infestada de criaturas solo hacía que pasara en alerta por largos ratos, despertándose cada diez a veinte minutos. Sin embargo la zona donde yacía se veía tan tranquilo y aun siendo temprano, dudaba mucho que encontrase alguna criatura maligna cerca de él por lo que con otro estiramiento se acomodó bien, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Oh eso hubiera querido él.

Pero claro, el mundo estaba en contra suyo y no era de esperar que quizás a los cinco minutos de haber estado disfrutando de la tranquilidad, escuchara un grito lejano seguido luego de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, soltando un quejido y sujetándose la zona lastimada, buscando abrir un ojo para ver que rayos había sido lo que lo había atacado, terminando por notar una manzana a sus pies. Con otro quejido más se comenzó a levantar de ahí, sintiéndose ahora consciente de que no era posible que la manzana se cayera sobre su cabeza, después de todo se veía que aún le faltaba madurar. Alzó su mirada cuando podía ya soportar el dolor, entrecerrando su mirada por un instante antes de parpadear al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Ahí muy arriba, clavado en la madera yacía una flecha; lo primero que pensó fue que el cazador estaba cerca pero era imposible que así fuese por varios motivos:

Uno, le había sacado por lo menos unos tres a cuatro días de ventaja para que no lo encontrase y hasta considerase su existencia como ya inexistente.

Dos, tenía conocimientos de que el cazador que iba detrás suyo carecía de un arco y flechas, por lo que no podía ser él y dudaba mucho que hubiesen contratado a otro cazador para ir a por él, era ridículo que pusieran a muchos cazadores a por detrás de un chico que no tenía realmente mucha fuerza, ni que hubiese matado a alguien importante para llamar demasiada la atención.

Y tres, podía ver como el dueño (suponía que era el dueño por el arco que tenía en una de sus manos) se acercaba a donde estaba él, buscando llamar su atención y preguntándole si se encontraba bien , si no había visto por casualidad una flecha terminar por ahí.

Ante ello alzó su mirada por una segunda vez para mirar la flecha que seguía bien arriba clavada en el árbol, bajando su vista para notar como ahora el otro chico, que quizás era mayor que él por un par de años miraba arriba, soltando un sonido que bien podría parecer un quejido de un ave.

—Pue’ que mala suerte la mía, aunque he de admiti’ que no estaba nada mal el disparo— viendo cómo se frotaba las manos, Ray se apartó un tanto de donde había estado para observar con curiosidad como el chico vestido en verde, que bien podría parecer como un Creeper estando con esas tonalidades, escalaba sin problema alguno el árbol hasta retirar la flecha de esa zona, aprovechando en sentarse en una rama para comenzar a recolectar algunas manzanas que había visto al parecer. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros solo pudo frotarse uno de sus hombros, pensativo ¿Por qué no se largaba de ahí mejor? Si, esa era una buena idea.

Comenzó a dar un par de pasos para dejar al chico en paz pero por lo visto el otro tenía otros planes a su parecer.

— ¡Eh! ¿A dónde va’ tío? Nunca te he visto por aquí ante’. . . Bueno, no he visto a otro’ por aquí ante’ realmente, salvo por Geoff y Jack — Ray movió su mano un poco a uno de sus bolsillos, preparado a atacar si hacía falta, aunque realmente no consideraba al joven delante suyo como una amenaza, de por si él mismo parecia más robusto que él y podría bien quizás hasta tumbarlo si usaba toda su fuerza para empujarlo. Hizo una leve mueca pero terminó por suspirar y retirar la mano de su bolsillo, rascándose la cabeza con cierta manía al ser consciente que estaba siendo muy paranoico y que debia de tomárselo un poco más relajado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Son solo tres o algo?

—Puede’ deci’ que sí, no mucho’ vienen por aquí la verdad, ya sabe’ está lejo’ de ciudade’ y eso— se encogió de hombros y sin mucho esfuerzo bajó del árbol de un solo brinco, cayendo parado y con uno de sus brazos extendidos, sonriendo mientras guardaba la flecha y las manzanas. — ¡Esa e’ una idea! ¿Por qué no viene’ conmigo? Seguro que ha’ viajado mucho y ha’ de esta’ cansado y con hambre ¿No? ¡Vamo’, Vamo’! —al parecer el joven no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y ¿Quién era él para rechazar una oferta como ella?

—Soy Gavin por cierto ¿Cómo te llama’?

—Ray, gracias por la oferta, Gavin ¿No se molestaran tus amigos si voy contigo? —no pudo evitar mirar con cierta duda a su acompañante ¿Y si quizás era una trampa? Gavin sonrió y movió su mano libre como para darle poca importancia a ello.

—Naaaaah… No lo creo, si a mí me recibieron bien cuando aparecí.

Ray solo pudo alzar una ceja ante lo dicho pero solo asintió y se encogió de hombros, supuso que no había motivo de porque preguntar, no es como si quisiera realmente hacerse cercano a Gavin o a los amigos de este, solo aprovecharía la amabilidad y se largaría con las mismas, así de simple.

Claro que no siempre era fácil como creía él.


End file.
